


Beyond Ordinary Needs or Demands

by thebratqueen



Series: Feelings Under Seriously Intense Observation and Negotiation [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, sciencebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebratqueen/pseuds/thebratqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we're doing this then I need you to agree that I get to come my way. Which means not around incredibly breakable things and not quickly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Ordinary Needs or Demands

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to ktnb and airawyn for the beta. And everyone for their lovely feedback and comments. And apparently this is possibly a series now? I have no idea, I just type here. Starts immediately after A Reasonable Concluusion.

Bruce resolved to believe Tony the next time he claimed to be holding off on something. Because the minute their lips came together Tony went from holding off on touching him to very _much_ touching him with a hot, hard kiss that took over Bruce's mouth and made itself at home in much the same way Tony had been doing to Bruce's life these days.

And maybe that didn’t actually make sense or form some kind of poetry, but Bruce was a scientist so his mind came up with the best comparisons it could while _Tony fucking Stark_ gripped him by the shoulders and kissed him like he was another billion dollars to earn. Another business to take over. Another industry to command and dominate and— 

"Okay, break time," Bruce said, pulling back while he was still able to do so. Not far. Bruce's willpower wasn't _that_ good. But enough that Bruce could try to catch his breath and bring his temperature down.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Tony tilted his head to look Bruce in the eyes. "Don't say you weren't enjoying that. Don't say this is an issue about _letting_ yourself enjoy that. Because so help me, Banner—"

"I was." Bruce held up a hand to show Tony there was no need to protest further. "I am. That's-um-that would be the problem."

Tony's eyebrows quirked up. "Or the point, some would say. Unless-this isn't about the Other Guy, is it? _Rage_ monster, right?"

"Right." Bruce decided that now was not the time to get into how he'd figured out that it wasn't a matter of his heart rate that brought the Hulk into play. "Not directly, anyway. But it's been what you might call a _long while_ for me."

"I am more than happy to reset that counter back to zero for you." Tony moved his hands down to rest his palms on Bruce's chest. His thumbs traced tiny circles on Bruce's shirt. "Frequently, in fact."

"I'd like to let you," Bruce said. He knew he was past the point of being able to deny that he wanted Tony as much as he did. "But not like this. Not in a lab and not when it's going to be over way too fast."

Tony frowned. "I wasn't— _ohhh_. _That_ kind of been a while for you. Huh. Really? Because if that's the issue I could get you off right now and then we can take advantage of that useful refractory period for all kinds of fun."

"I'm sure you could," Bruce said. He resolved not to think about all the ways Tony might make him come in a matter of minutes. The thought of losing that much control that fast was too scary to contemplate. "But not now. If we're doing this then I need you to agree that I get to come my way. Which means not around incredibly breakable things and not quickly."

"I notice you're not putting similar restrictions on how _I_ come in this scenario," Tony pointed out.

"I figured you're probably not as picky as I am," Bruce replied. He realized how that sounded and gave Tony an apologetic look. "That is, as I have to be."

"I was going to say it was more a matter of you being generous, but yours is right too." Tony brushed the back of his hand over Bruce's shirt, like he'd suddenly noticed lint on it. "Okay."

"Generosity is the trait I'm most famous for, yeah," Bruce said. The rest of Tony's reply caught up to him. "Okay?"

"Okay." Tony's lips curved into a smirk in response to Bruce's joke. Bruce liked that. He liked that he could make jokes that Tony appreciated, and liked that Tony didn't freak out when said jokes involved dark humor about the Other Guy's effect on what had been Bruce's life. "I told you, my only goal here is for sex to be happening and for that sex to involve both you and me. You need slow and not in a lab, done deal. C'mon."

"I may need a little more than that," Bruce said. He wanted to be sure Tony understood that this wasn't going to be simple. For that matter, he felt a need to remind _himself_.

"Then let's continue the discussion somewhere not in a lab." Tony picked up his shirt and tank top from where he had discarded them. He flung them casually over one shoulder and headed for the door. "You can consider it a good faith effort on my part regarding keeping any promises that I'm about to make you. Plus this way we end up closer to a bed."

It was night, which thankfully meant not many of the people who worked in the lab were around to see Bruce walking behind a shirtless Tony Stark on the way to Tony's private elevator. Bruce preferred being unnoticed at the best of times. He especially preferred it when it had to be obvious that he and Tony were on their way to do something which had nothing to do with scientific research.

Or maybe Bruce was just incredibly self-conscious about what was about to happen. It wasn't as though he'd been having large amounts of sex even _before_ the Other Guy came into the picture. Of course when he met Betty that had—no, squash that. This was not the time to be thinking about Betty. Or much of anything else, for that matter. He envied Tony's ability to take damn near everything, especially sex, in stride.

At least using Tony's private elevator meant they didn't have to wait for it to show up.

"Just _had_ to work in one of the lower labs today, didn't you?" Tony said, after a few moments of silently riding the elevator had gone by.

"If I'd known you were going to pick tonight to make a pass at me I obviously would've started out on a higher floor," Bruce replied.

"You—" Tony pointed at Bruce, then at himself "—kissed _me_. Let's remember that as we talk about who here made passes at whom."

"I only kissed you after you all but described a porno starring the both of us," Bruce said. "Maybe that's not exactly a pass on your part, but it's something."

"My lawyers say harassment." Tony absently drummed his fingers against the elevator's back wall as he watched the floor numbers climb higher. "But then you technically don't work for me and also you're consenting so pretty sure I'm in the clear. Need a drink or anything?"

The elevator let them out at Tony's penthouse. Tony immediately walked inside and gestured towards the rebuilt bar.

"I'm good," Bruce said. He stepped out of the elevator but did not step down into the sunken living room. In spite of what he was there to do, he felt like he still needed more of an invitation to invade Tony's space.

"Sure? Nothing at all?" Tony looked at Bruce to confirm, then addressed his next comments to the room. "JARVIS, shade the windows. Put evening lighting on. And make sure nobody gets in or interrupts unless they're on fire. By which I mean they either need to be when they get here or you make that happen if they try to get through the door."

"Yes, sir," the AI's voice replied. The lights dimmed around the apartment. There was a visible ripple along the windows as they changed opacity so that those inside could see out while those outside could not see in. "Will you or your guest require anything else?"

"He understands that you're kidding about the fire." Bruce wasn't questioning that JARVIS understood. Rather, he was marveling that Tony had managed to program the AI to be able to deal with humor at all, let alone Tony's unique brand of it.

"Who said I was kidding about the fire?" Tony replied.

"I am accustomed to Mr. Stark's methods of communication, Dr. Banner," JARVIS said. "Barring any actual threats to safety, I will ensure that you and Mr. Stark are uninterrupted without any fatalities."

"He makes his own jokes too," Bruce said. He turned to Tony. "That's actually very impressive."

"You know, I would think you of all people would understand that it's rude to talk about somebody in the third person when they're right there," Tony said. "You're lucky JARVIS doesn't take offense to that kind of behavior. Also I programmed him so yes he is very impressive, thank you for noticing in a way that indicates you actually appreciate the awesomeness beyond 'ooo, Tony made another shiny thing'. Did you want me to read out every line of his code or shall we move on to the more sex related portions of the evening?"

"You can't do both at once?" Bruce asked. He kept his face serious for a moment, just to see if Tony would fall for it. "I bet you could make code sound pretty sexy."

"I could make it sound downright _filthy_ if I wanted to," Tony said. He pointed towards his right. "Now sudo get into the bedroom so I can have my inappropriate way with you."

"You know, I've had fantasies that started out like this." Bruce finally let himself come fully into the apartment so he could go down the hallway Tony indicated. "Which probably explains a lot about how long it took me to lose my virginity."

"Your own fault for going to Harvard," Tony said. Though they weren't touching, Bruce was keenly aware of how close Tony was behind him. "I would've been all over you at MIT."

"I never said anything about waiting until college," Bruce replied, which earned him another of Tony's approving smirks.

They arrived in Tony's bedroom, which in and of itself was bigger than most places Bruce had stayed and he was including houses in that estimation. Like the living room, things were sleek and modern and white in the way that indicated the cost of keeping things clean was as much of a show of Tony's wealth as having everything was in the first place. There was a big bed, a fireplace, large windows which led out to the balcony and Tony's landing spot, and another view of the Chrysler Building.

There was also Tony himself, who managed to command attention in a way that made even expensive furniture and giant Art Deco landmarks fade into the background.

"So," Tony said. He dumped his shirts onto a chair, then held up his hand so he could tick off his points on his fingers. "Someplace that is not a lab. And it's been like _eight days_ since I've touched you which I think counts pretty well for slow. Traditionally when I do negotiations it is extremely rare I give two things without getting anything in return. Which is an indication of both the kind of leverage you're wielding in this discussion and of how close I am to throwing myself through that window if there isn't some kind of physical contact between us in the next few seconds."

"Well we can't have that," Bruce said as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea of _Tony_ being the one craving physical touch from somebody, let alone from him. "Apparently in case of possible fatalities JARVIS will set someone on fire."

Which was a bad attempt at a joke, but it was the kind of stupid thing Bruce could focus on as he got into range of Tony's mouth again. This time Tony kissed him first. In spite of everything, Bruce needed that. Tony could say damn near anything and only somebody who bothered to pay attention could truly hear what Tony was trying to get across. Bruce liked to think that maybe he was one of the people Tony felt he could actually talk to. But that didn't mean that he could automatically make himself believe that Tony truly wanted _him_ , no matter how often Tony said it.

The kiss helped. It was real, and warm, and punctuated with quick, sharp bites at his lips that had Bruce making undignified noises of need and pleasure. The mere physical sensation was good. Was, in fact, glorious. But it was more than that. It was years of being without any kind of touch, of teaching himself to be okay with a lifetime without many people feeling brave enough to even hold his hand, being blown away by Tony who was not only cheerfully touching him but had no fear about being a little rough as well.

"Clothes." Tony broke the kiss only enough to mumble as his hands moved to work the buttons on Bruce's shirt. "Clothes _off_. It _kills_ me that random morons on the street have seen more of you naked than I have."

"Substitute 'on the street' with 'on the Internet' and that's pretty much me to you," Bruce pointed out. He hadn't looked. He'd been _tempted_ to look. Anyone on their team who said they weren't at least a little curious about Tony's infamous videos was a damned liar. But Bruce's interest and opportunity both came when he'd been staying in Stark Tower, and it didn't take the brain of a nuclear physicist to know how stupid it was to try to secretly look at something while using Tony's own computer network.

"Really? That's your issue?" Tony pulled back and pointed towards the bed. "Sit. Let's take care of this right now."

Bruce thought about making some kind of protest, however token, but sitting meant having another moment to clear his head. Figuring he should take the opportunity while it was offered, he sat on the edge of the bed. But not before taking his glasses out of his pocket and making sure to put them safely on the nightstand.

"Glasses got your attention before me?" Tony asked. He'd leaned back against the wall so he could keep his balance as he lifted up one foot, then the other, to remove his shoes and socks.

"Says a guy who obviously has 20/20 vision," Bruce said. He watched as Tony's fingers deftly undid his laces. "Try being unable to read without them and then get back to me."

"Clearly I'll have to buy you extra pairs." Done with shoes and socks, Tony gestured towards himself. "You can see all this okay though, right?"

"Farsighted," Bruce confirmed. "Not near."

"Good." Tony dropped his hand down to the top of his pants. Slowly, his eyes on Bruce the entire time, he undid each button on his fly. Once complete he hooked his thumbs into his pants and whatever underwear (Bruce thought he glimpsed silk briefs) that he had on underneath. With a smooth motion Tony pulled his clothes down to the floor, then stepped out of them one foot at a time. He walked over to stand in front of Bruce and spread his arms out to either side, very clearly making a show of presenting himself.

Bruce briefly thought about making a joke about Tony's lack of modesty. Except his mind had short circuited somewhere around the concepts of _Tony, naked_ , _muscles_ and the view recently exposed by the removal of Tony's pants.

Possibly able to read Bruce's thoughts from his expression, Tony said, "I've yet to find a situation where modesty or shame would've gotten me anything I actually wanted."

"I can believe that," Bruce said. He was staring. He was also finding it hard to believe that it wasn't that long ago that getting his hands on Tony's _arc reactor_ had been the most tempting thing he could think of. Bruce somehow managed to look up at Tony's face. "There's not many guys who could try something like this with the Chrysler Building in the background and not come up short in comparison."

"It'd be a mistake to think that wasn't kept in mind when designing the layout of the room," Tony replied. He reached forward with one hand and started to undo the buttons of Bruce's shirt. He used the same, slow flick of his fingers that he'd used when undoing his pants. "My turn. Or yours, as the case may be."

"It's not going to be as nice a finish," Bruce said. He tried to laugh it off but he knew there was no way that he was as good looking as Tony, or as any of the numerous people Tony had slept with. "Just—you know. Fair warning."

"Stop insulting my meal before I've had a chance to taste it," Tony replied. He bent down to kiss Bruce. Bruce parted his lips, expecting another breathtaking claim on his mouth. But instead Tony merely brushed their lips together as he spoke. "I know what I want, and what I want is you."

With that Tony dropped down to his knees. He nudged Bruce's legs apart so that he could move closer. He continued undoing the buttons of Bruce's shirt until he could push it open and away from Bruce's chest. Next Tony tugged at Bruce's undershirt until he pulled it out of Bruce's pants. He moved the cloth up Bruce's body. Once some skin was exposed, Tony bent down to start pressing kisses along Bruce's stomach.

Tony's breath was warm. His lips tickled the dark hairs that led the path down towards Bruce's pants. His tongue swirled a circle around Bruce's belly button and it was around then that the part of Bruce's hindbrain which handled the baser urges which had nothing to do with anger spoke up and said _This incredibly hot guy is trying to have a personal hand in getting you laid, Banner. Shut up and let him._ And really who was Bruce to argue with that kind of logic?

Clothes were in the way. Tony had been absolutely right on that score. Bruce shrugged out of his shirt, pulled his undershirt all the way off, and tossed them both on the floor for lack of anywhere better to put them.

"Better," Tony murmured. He moved his hand up, running his fingers through the hair on Bruce's chest. He then took advantage of that to have a strong and steady grip for when he moved his mouth up as well and—okay, yes, Tony's mouth, Bruce's nipples. _Excellent_ combination. Especially when Tony licked and sucked and— _fuck_ —again with the biting and that kind of aggression was probably dumb, possibly even suicidal if the Other Guy managed to interpret it as a threat, only Tony's other hand was now cupping the bulge between Bruce's legs and his fingers were doing this pulsing, fluttery thing and even though none of Bruce's thoughts were green he felt pretty damn sure that every single part of him was on board with how this felt _really fucking good_ and needed to _keep happening without anyone interrupting, okay?_

There was a rush of cool air when Tony moved away. Bruce was going to protest, maybe even grab Tony's hair to pull him back. But then he saw that Tony was only moving away so he could go lower, and start pressing kisses where his hand had been. At which point Bruce still tangled a hand in Tony's hair, but only to encourage him to stay _there_ and do whatever the hell talented thing Tony Stark could do while in that position.

Tony pressed his mouth to the front of Bruce's pants. He blew a long, slow, wet breath right into the fly, then followed it with a scrape of his teeth that, over the metal zipper and all of those layers of fabric shouldn't have felt like much, but still had Bruce bucking his hips up and trying to get closer.

"I take it this is working for you, Dr. Banner?" Tony asked. And that—Tony on his knees and addressing him so formally—that should _not_ have been as hot as it was. But Bruce's body disagreed, vehemently, and said so with the way all of the heat in Bruce's body seemed to suddenly center on his dick.

Which was great but—"Don't," Bruce said, looking Tony in the eyes so he could see that Bruce was being serious.

Luckily Tony took the request as such. "Problem? Not good for you?"

" _Too_ good for me," Bruce said. He gave Tony a wry smile because even he knew how pathetic his currently short fuse was.

"So not forbidden, just not for right now," Tony said, looking at Bruce to confirm his understanding.

"Right," Bruce said. "Maybe next time."

"I can work with that," Tony replied. He gestured towards the front of Bruce's pants. "Long as we're establishing limits, if I undid this with my mouth that would be—"

"Maybe let me do it," Bruce said. He removed the rest of his clothing in near record time, which was impressive considering all of his previous records had involved growing so large his clothes simply ripped right off of him. Fast as he was, he could tell that Tony was watching the whole thing, avidly, and enjoying the view.

"Next time we don't wait so long for you to do that," Tony said. He was back on Bruce the second Bruce had settled down again. Tony ran his hands up and down Bruce's thighs, then followed with his mouth. He kissed and licked and bit his way down one inner thigh, then the other, taking his time before finally pulling back and moving his mouth towards—

"No!" Bruce pushed Tony back before Tony's mouth could connect with Bruce's erection.

Tony gave Bruce a look of disbelief. "Okay, for the record normally I take my orgasm denial with a little bit of bondage and more direct stimulation of my dick. But we're still working out the kinks on every level here so I don't expect you to know that so much as maybe keep it in mind for that next time you promised me. Second, what the hell? Who turns down a blowjob?"

Bruce groaned and fell back onto the mattress. He put both hands over his face and contemplated just how uniquely fucked up his life was. "Trust me, I don't want to. You have no idea how much I want to feel you—your mouth— _Jesus_." Bruce couldn't even let himself complete the thought. Instead he stuck to the practical. "Problem is _you_ can't. The gamma. It's too dangerous."

Bruce felt the mattress shift as Tony climbed up next to him on the bed. "You know normally the excuse is having a headache. But I know that mostly by rumor since nobody's ever said no to me."

"I'm not saying no." Bruce moved his hands to either side of him so he could look at Tony. "Just no to that. My blood is poison, Tony. Think about what could happen to you if you—you can't, okay?"

Tony lay on his side. The light from his arc reactor illuminated the small space between them in a soft blue glow. Tony pursed his lips thoughtfully before speaking again. "All right. I know you said it's been a while but considering your medical background surely you remember it's not _blood_ that comes out of there, right?"

"It's bodily fluid," Bruce said.

"So's spit," Tony pointed out. "Hasn't stopped you from putting your tongue in my mouth."

"That's different," Bruce told him.

"Really isn't," Tony said. "Look, I get the blood thing. I've seen your file, no argument there, it's fine since it's a rare mood I'm into blood play anyway."

"You know sometimes I think you make kinks up just to see if I'll believe you've done them," Bruce said.

Tony ignored him. "My point is that, as far as my considerable intelligence is aware, it's your _blood_ that's been proven to be a problem, not anything else. Am I wrong?"

Bruce sighed. "It's a logical conclusion—"

"Ah!" Tony held up a hand to stop him. "Conclusion, but not proven. So you don't actually have data to support this hypothesis of yours."

"Just because the army didn't ask me to spend quality time with a magazine and a cup doesn't mean it's safe," Bruce told him.

"It doesn't automatically mean it's dangerous either," Tony replied. "You don't know until we run some tests."

"We're not doing that now," Bruce said. "Or possibly ever. But especially not now."

"No, now we're going to work around this limitation of yours." Tony moved his hand over to Bruce's stomach. He let it rest there, flat, only allowing it to move lower millimeter by millimeter every time Bruce took a breath. "What if I didn't swallow? Normally I do but it's not a requirement."

"Still too dangerous," Bruce said. "Tony, honest, it's not important. There's a lot of things in my life that I can't have. I'd rather focus on what I can."

"Hmm, yeah." Tony grunted noncommittally. He gestured towards his ear. "I heard 'no fluids in your mouth' in case you're wondering."

Bruce would've replied that no, that hadn't been what was on his mind, but Tony's next move was to slide his hand down and slowly, firmly, wrap it around Bruce's erection. This in and of itself would have been more than fine as far as Bruce was concerned. The warmth and pressure were sending pleasant shocks through Bruce's body in ways that were enjoyable without being too much too quickly.

Bruce assumed this was prelude to a hand job, which meant he anticipated when this was over he'd be giving Tony one in turn. The fantasy of that distracted him for the moment Tony needed to slowly unwrap one finger at a time—pinky, ring, middle—until all that remained was the circle formed by Tony's thumb and index finger. This he left near the top of Bruce's erection, forming a ring just under the hot and sensitive head like a sort of collar or—

Tony's tongue swiped up Bruce's dick from base to his fingers and _then_ Bruce got it. Just under the head. A barrier to any possible fluid leaks. Which meant that Tony could easily orient himself as he first used his tongue, then sucking pulses of his lips, then light nips of his teeth, then various combinations of all three up and down the sides of Bruce's erection, and his balls, and the tender skin around and in between in ways that turned it into a blowjob everywhere _but_ the head of his cock. Which was safe, sure, but it was also the _worst fucking tease_ and Bruce's simple handjob fantasies were quickly vanishing under the urge to get inside of Tony and make _him_ beg and whimper for it until he wasn't coherent anymore.

It was possible that Bruce had actually said some of the last part out loud. Because Tony paused in giving a long, thorough tongue bath to Bruce's left ball—which was apparently the more sensitive of the two and who even knew that could be an _option_ —to look up at Bruce and say, "So I know we didn't talk about it beforehand but I figured we'd finish up this rodeo with you fucking me, if that's okay with all your rules."

Bruce must've said yes, or Tony simply knew that yes was the obvious answer, because the next thing that happened was Tony leaning across the bed to pull open a drawer in the nightstand. Which was all very well and Bruce could guess what Tony was doing, but this position gave Bruce a very nice view of Tony's lean, muscular form, and it occurred to him that, other than the arc reactor earlier, Bruce had not touched Tony's body _nearly_ enough.

Bruce fixed this by first running his hand down Tony's side. Then, well, Bruce was nothing if not a man gripped by highly demanding baser urges so the light touch of his hand turned into pulling Tony down and over onto the mattress so Bruce could climb on top of him and find out what what noises Tony made when somebody kissed and bit at _his_ lips for a while.

"This is good for me too," Tony said. He settled under Bruce rather perfectly, legs to either side of Bruce, both of their bodies skin to skin as Bruce pressed down on top of him and claimed Tony's mouth as his own personal property.

Bruce didn't have Tony's experience but he wasn't a complete babe in the woods either. Besides, sometimes the simpler options were the best. Or at least Bruce hoped so as he rocked his hips into Tony with a slow, easy roll. He was rewarded with a moan as Tony rocked back into him and looked at Bruce with dark, half-lidded eyes which suggested that Bruce's ways might not be exotic, but Tony was the exact opposite of bored.

"Don't stop on my account," Tony told him. He didn't look bothered by the way Bruce had been staring at him. Which was good because without his glasses at this distance Bruce couldn't really see detail unless he worked at it.

Of course he did have other senses, and Tony did have a very nice chest that, Bruce decided, needed to be covered kiss by kiss, and its scarred skin and muscles massaged with long, easy movements of Bruce's hands until Tony was squirming and trying to pull him closer so they were hip to hip once more.

But Bruce wasn't done. Because there was the arc reactor. He palmed his hand over it, briefly covering the light, and not so briefly feeling a protective rush for the device and everything it represented. Bruce met Tony's eyes, then removed his hand to bend his head down and place a kiss directly in the center of the circle of light. He then moved up, then around, covering the arc reactor in the same kisses he'd previously put on Tony's chest.

Bruce was guessing what he should do, going on—not instinct, exactly, but not on any kind of a plan either. Mostly he was going by feel. Which usually got him in trouble. It wasn't doing that at the moment, however. Tony grew still, and quiet, but Bruce could read emotional tension like gamma signals and Tony wasn't giving off the vibes of somebody who'd been made uncomfortable. Instead it was the quiet of appreciation, like Bruce had just laid out the most intricate equation and Tony wanted to take the time to truly admire the way the numbers came together to form a scientific masterpiece.

Or maybe Bruce was being silly again, with his own strange ways of describing things. But Tony didn't _feel_ unhappy—Tony's erection sure as hell didn't—and when Bruce finished covering the arc reactor and placed his first kiss on the line where the reactor met Tony's skin, there was a quick intake of breath, and a soft "Yeah" on Tony's part, which told Bruce to keep going.

He took a cue from Tony, then, and tried licking and sucking all around the join in ways that weren't as elegant as the attention Tony had given to his cock, but were hopefully enough in the ballpark that Tony could enjoy it.

Tony grew less quiet. He rocked against Bruce and tangled a hand in his hair to draw Bruce up for a kiss so hard and hungry that Bruce started to see spots. It was an easy move on Tony's part to roll them over, Bruce on the bottom, with Tony now straddling Bruce at the waist.

"Okay," Tony said, looking down at Bruce as he panted through lips that were bitten red and swollen. "Yeah. Right. You need to be fucking me now."

"Yes," Bruce replied, because that was an _amazing_ idea. That was _Nobel Prize winning_ brilliance because there was nothing, _nothing_ more right than Bruce being inside of Tony right now and possibly forever. They were both geniuses, they could figure out how to make that happen.

"Mind letting me steer this ride, cowboy?" Tony asked as he reached for the nightstand again. He kept one hand on Bruce's chest, like Bruce might go somewhere or have anywhere else to be right now.

"Yes. No." Bruce said. He couldn't take his eyes off of Tony and his own hands had problems not grabbing Tony by his hips. "Whichever one means do it. Hell, fuck _me_ if you want."

"Next time," Tony said, and Bruce was starting to hope that all their talk of a next time wasn't a vague, rhetorical, keep-in-touch kind of promise but an actual plan because imagining what it would be like to never have or be had by Tony again was starting to sound like an all new level of Bruce's personal hell.

Bruce's brief foray into melancholy didn't last long, however, because Tony had pulled lube out of the nightstand and was now using it to get himself ready. And Bruce didn't know what those videos of Tony showed but he suspected that if they didn't include a shot of Tony naked, lifting himself up on his knees, and reaching around to prep himself with lube while looking directly into the eyes of the person about to fuck him there was _no way_ the videos were pornographic enough.

"Jesus," Bruce murmured, because _really_ now.

Tony's reply was a promising smile. He got out the condom and shifted back so he could put it on Bruce's dick. "Again I've been known to do this orally but since _somebody_ has issues with that—"

It was all too much. Bruce had to be inside of him. Like there was something _wrong_ in the universe if another second went by with him and Tony being apart. So Bruce didn't wait for Tony to finish talking and instead used his hold on Tony's hips to pull him right into place for Bruce to go _up_ and _in_ and—

Tony pushed back, meeting Bruce halfway to the point where they did meet with Bruce buried in Tony's well-prepared body and _thank fucking God_ Tony knew how to get himself ready like that because now that Bruce knew what it was like to be so deep inside of Tony he also knew that he was going to be repeating that motion a lot and thankfully Tony had made it easy for him.

They stayed like that, both of them paused as they adjusted to the sensations of being connected. Then Tony's mouth curved into a grin, and he made a rolling motion with his hips that took Bruce's dick and _Jesus_ did that feel good. That was the very definition of good, and like Bruce hadn't been properly using his cock before but _now_ he understood what was supposed to be going on here because Tony's muscles plus the angle plus the movement was absolute fucking _perfection._

"You feel amazing," Tony told him. He ran his hands across Bruce's chest, using their position to brace himself. "Better than amazing. Awesome. Worth the wait."

"Ditto," Bruce said, because he knew it would make Tony laugh and Tony laughing now while hot and flushed with pleasure was possibly the most beautiful thing Bruce had ever seen.

Their pace increased. Tony kept moving and Bruce started to thrust up into him with the deliberate goal of making Tony fall off his rhythm and lose his concentration, which made Tony in turn rock harder to get Bruce to do the same and both of them were grabbing for each other, holding tight to arms and shoulders until somehow in the tangle they were both holding hands, fingers laced together, eyes locked on one another as they both nodded, and whispered things like "God" and "you" and "yes."

It was finally too much. Bruce could feel himself reaching the crest and Tony knew it and said "You first, c'mon, Bruce, _please_." Like Bruce's coming was somehow a favor to _him_ and there was no way that even Bruce with all his willpower could say no to it.

Bruce came, thrusting hard into Tony's body, and the climax felt great, brilliant, like a flash of a thousand colors behind his eyelids and absolutely none of them were green. He said Tony's name. He _shouted_ Tony's name. Because there was no other word that could've described everything that Bruce was feeling in that moment and Bruce wanted Tony to know what he'd done.

Then Bruce had recovered enough to want the same for Tony. He was still riding high from his orgasm but he could open his eyes and watch as he reached a hand in between them, wrapped it around Tony's dick, and jerked him. He started slow, then went fast, adding a twist of his hand and a rub of his thumb across the head until Tony was making the most delightful whimpering sounds that Bruce, no question, _absolutely_ had to hear Tony make again and again, and then finally Bruce's hand got Tony just _so_ and Tony was losing it, moaning and spattering come across Bruce's chest with no intent for display or pretense, just Tony doing something because Bruce had made him feel too good to do anything else, and Bruce realized that that, too, was amazing.

Finally they both caught their breath. Tony pulled off of him and took care of the condom, muttering "Hey look, a useful first sample for those tests." before tying it off and putting it aside. He lay down on his back beside Bruce, his head pillowed on Bruce's arm since Bruce didn't move it when Tony got there.

They both lay in silence for a moment. It gave Bruce plenty of time to take in what had just happened and all of its possible implications. Finally he figured one of them had to be the grownup, and the odds were always low that said person would be Tony. So he said, "I, uh, I've kind of become quite the expert in many forms of the walk of shame so if you need me to—"

"Don't." Tony turned his head to face him. The lights had dimmed to the point where the only illumination was Tony's arc reactor. There was another long stretch of silence as Tony studied Bruce's face, though Bruce couldn't even guess what Tony was trying to find. "Just—don't. Stay. Don't go anywhere."

Bruce didn't know if Tony meant for the night or for the foreseeable future. But either way Bruce found himself realizing that the answer he wanted to give Tony was yes.


End file.
